Mating,pleasure?
by Melosa
Summary: Some suspense.Some secret gonna be revealed in this story.The secret of Tezz and Kibury is discovers.
1. So lets start

Red mating season...Kirosia was at the table of the RS5 palace wondering why all the red male was always flirt with every girl just for sex!And Kirosia is one of the beatiful Red female of this its it was something great in it,Krylox was a Red one of the dream of Kirosia was to mate with him.

¨Hey,Kirosia do you want to train with me?¨Ask Krylox

¨Yeah,um sure!¨Answer Kirosia a little bit dreamily

Krylox was everything for ,soft,and he was acting like a real teddy bear when she was was the they went to thye training room.

¨So do you want to go gently or more hard¨Ask Krylox who was very near to begin to blush.

¨Hum gently really gently¨And without warning Krylox kiss her was surprise and pleased.

¨Oh sorry it was not my intention¨Said Krylox shyly

¨Oh but I was like it a lot I-I mean is the red mating season so it suppose to be normal.I-I guess¨Said Kirosia

¨No I-I mean I love yu!I love your face,I love your ¨

And he kiss her more was not for mating, it was for close the door and lock while being embraced they started to be put on the were cherished and started to remove their few minute later,Krylox was thrusting into Kirosia who was groaning of pleasure.

¨Oh please harder and faster...GIVE ME MORE¨Kirosia was screaming of pleasure.

A knock at the door was told them to stop.

¨Hey somebody can heard scream at the living happen here?¨

It was Kibury,when she gonna see what was really happening on the trainnig room,she's gonna be real in first to Krylox and after her door opened and the truth was revealed.

¨What the fuck happen here?Krylox get out of my sister,and you go take shower...WE GONNA HAVE TO TALK!¨She walked away in real anger.

¨We are in real trouble Krylox.¨Said Kirosia in shame¨she gonna kill us¨

¨Yeah we are in trouble¨

* * *

><p>So what will happen after?Please reviews!:3Chapter 2 later<p> 


	2. Revealed

¨How can you mate with him?This is impossible... why?¨-Kyburi was cut by Kirosia.

¨Why do you not mind your own business?¨¨said Kirosia in anger.

¨Cause I want to protect you,and I cannot do it if I dont know where you are and what you are doing!Thats all.¨Answer Kyburi

¨Thanks but I want my intimacy sometime!And why did you say WE?Kaanehrah is at school...and Kyrosys and Kytren are with their new girlfriends for the week so... who was with you?¨Ask Kirosia

Kyburi didn't answer her she was too distract. Kirosia was surprise,Kyburi and her always share EVERYTHING!This time she was hiding something from her but what?

* * *

><p>Tezz take a quick shower and a five minutes that he decides to go on the kitchen to eat something,but he stop will happen if the rest of the team ask him questions?And Vert?No,Tezz decide to eat later and go to his lab...And Kibury who suppose to come help him in two hours...Tezz began to blush at the him she was body and a splendid .So Tezz go to his lab and quietly begin his work.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaanehrah POV<p>

Why everybody act weird?And why mom doesn't look sad...Daddy is banish and that doesn't look to make her to disturb her and,look like she have somebody else in her heart...Im going to discover the ?Im think that going to be mom take me to earth and sometime she let me see the council of five is interesting,sometime is I hate the smell my mom have after a night with the electric electric boy's name is Tezz... for a little red sentient of 9 years(in earth time)And is mating season for the reds so...Did she mate with ?.YES?No she would never do this to daddy.I know.B-bu-but if she do it...what gonna happens?So I began to cry in the lab of problem is Tezz saw come to me and ask me if I was ok...

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

¨Hey Kaaneh,why do you cry?ask Tezz

¨Di-did you mate with my mom?Please tell me no!¨answer Kaanehrah¨I want the truth!

¨I-I you want the truth?Yes and I mate with her several disturb you?¨answer Tezz without softness

Kaanehrah didn't retain began to sob and¨ couldn't believe that her mom was in love wi-with a human,member of the begin to scream at Tezz and punch him.

¨NO NO I WILL NEVER BELIEVE YOU!A HUMAN CANNOT MATE WITH SENTIENT WHY?Why?...¨Kaanehrah fall asleep in the arms of Tezz,Kibury was behind her with a sad face.

¨She discover it...Im so sorry Tezz but I have to go.¨She took Kibury in her arms.¨Bye see ya later.

Tezz couldn't believe what he rest of the team went to the lab with Sage and Boralis.

¨Team I have something to told you¨say Tezz

* * *

><p>Kirosia Pov<p>

is in real anger for the first everybody was was really in anger against Tezz and Kaanehrah, now she was with I cannot believe that Kyburi was in her bedroom.I dnt know what she do but the electric boy is with her.I was like Tezz before but now...

A/N:OOOHH chapter is more I try.

Tezz:Why every body pair me with her?

Me:Stop to do the cause is funny too XD!


	3. Who's here?

Kaanehrah POV

I want to sleep but I heard horrible sound I can smell the electric boy in the bedroom of my mother...MATE WITH HER!Fuck this guy is insane.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

In the morning,Kirosia awake to make some breakfast but stop ...Tezz?And never like Krytus,he was vicious,cruel but Kyburi was in love with Tezz and she can respect that.

* * *

><p>? POV<p>

So cold...I want to get out of !The ice break and I'm I have to go to the palace.I walk to my planet and enter in my home.I hide in the courtyard to saw my daughter I saw my mate kissing ...a human? How?My daughter dont seem to like .HAHAHAHAHA.I cannot believe that.I will take my revenge soon...VERY SOON.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Tezz was sitting on the couch with Kirosia in her cat form.(A/N: Yeah that's her sentient power.)Kaanehrah was playing with his a shadow appear in the corner of the door,Kaanehrah saw that and go see what was at the corner of the door and start to scream

¨AAH TEZZ!COME HERE NOW.¨

Tezz ran to her and saw a note writting in the red wall

' I am back and I will take my revenge soon

sign Anonymous'

* * *

><p>Yeah was really short.<p>

Hey review.I want to know if you can tell who is the new characters in that story.


	4. NOOOO HE'S ALIVE!

A/N:I know this story suppose to be rating now you gonna see why...(Evil smile)

* * *

><p>Kyburi was alone in the bathroom.<p>

'Now I can relax. Kirosia is not here, Kaanehrah sleep and the others I don't know where they are but I don't care!'she tought

But she heard a voice behind her that make her freeze.

¨So you find somebody else to love Kyburi?¨the voice say

¨You-you wasn't banish? What are you doing here?¨She ask afraid

¨See you sweetheart...¨he put his lips on her lips.

(A/N:Its Krytus!)Krytus was having Kaanehrah in his arms. Thankfullly she don't seem to be hurt.

¨Kaanehrah...put her down, please don't hurt her...¨Kibury began to cry.

¨Don't worry I will put her back in her bed.¨

After he came back and enter in the bath. Kyburi wanted to leave the bath but he had taken her by the wrist and put himself on top of her and he began to rape her. He was thrusting more harder and faster. Kyburi was screaming and when she begged him to let her go he was thrusting more harder. Kaanehrah was awake with all the scream. She wanted to get out of the room to help her mom but she was locked. She could heard her mom scream of pain.

'Why daddy why?'she tought

* * *

><p>After about two hours, her bedroom door opening and Krytus was look at her in a evil way.<p>

¨So the electric boy, is he nice with you?¨he asked she nodded ¨Ok so do you want to see your mother¨

She didn't have the time to reply, Kyburi was enter in the room with some food for her.

¨Here I'm sure that you're hungry.¨she said

¨Mom I've called the BF5.¨said Kaanehrah

¨Ok thanks Kaaneh.¨

¨So where are the others honey?¨Krytus asked

¨I don't know! she said

'BF5 please!'she tought

* * *

><p>YEAH I LOVE THAT WHEN I PUT SUSPENSE IN MY STORY! XDDDD.<p>

Please review! :3


	5. The end

¨BF5 we got to hurry. Krutus is at the palace¨said Vert as he climbed on the Saber¨

Krytus was at the palace sit on his throne. Kyburi was with the poor scared little girl. At the palace Tezz was in real anger. Nothing could stop him. But something weird happening, one of his arm transform into a sword. He walk to the palace with one thing in his head:Destruct Krytus for good. Kyburi was his female now. And he could let nothing hurt her.

¨Krytus where are you bastard I have something to told you!¨said Tezz

¨Who dare insult me?¨ said Krytus

¨Me! Now let them go and come fight if you can.¨said Tezz with a evil smile on his face

Krytus run to the courtyard to see the guy who bet him. His eyes widened when he saw Tezz with a sword. Tezz wasn't scare of Krytus, the one thing he wanted was to be sure that her lover and his future little girl will be safe.(A/N:You will discovers it yet!) The big red sentient in front of him was ready to fight. The problem was that all the respawn chamber was destruct and Tezz don't have respawn chamber. Krutus to. So Tezz mission was to kill him for good. Two hours was past and the fight didn't finish yet. Krytus miss by one inch Tezz's head and Tezz cut Krytus arm. Krytus fall on the ground and his shell break. Now Tezz run to search Kyburi and her daughter.

¨Tezz you win. Super!¨said a super exciting girl

¨Kyburi do you-do you want to marry me?

¨Yeah I want.¨said Kyburi ¨I'm going to be married!¨

Some few month later Kyburi and Tezz was married and they live in peace and love!

The end

* * *

><p>So review please! I know the end was really weird so LOL XD!<p> 


End file.
